indie_orgsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Heuse1ac/06 - Vote for Drew
Hello everyone! First off, huge thanks to the hosties for this season, I know you were planning on making this happen with double the number of hosts and then some uh……things……happened, so thank you three for being as on it as you were. I fought hard to get to this point with a chance to win the game, and survived things I realistically had no business surviving in order to still be here. I won’t stand here and say I dictated the course of the game. I didn’t. I didn’t try to. There are very few votes where I chose the target and saw it through to the end. But I knew who I was in the game, how everyone else saw me, and how I could best use that to navigate my way through to get to this point. I’m not gonna fixate on the premerge much at all because for everyone who made it there, it was a really quiet time where everyone’s game boils down to “I was social and active enough to keep myself safe.” The one thing I do need to talk about is the Legacy Advantage. I picked up the LA on day 2 as a reward for winning the flag challenge, and the condition was that I had to choose someone to tell immediately. I chose Harry (although I really wish I’d chosen Jenna, she would’ve taken that secret to the Caribbean and lost it there), but when I told him, and later at swap when I told Bryce, I told them the power was for the first merge vote, or the final five tribal, when it was really F6 that I could be immune. I’ve dealt with becoming a threat in games before, and if there’s a power in the game with a specific trigger point, you do your best to do something about it before that trigger. So I moved it back a round, creating a small cushion if I needed it. When merge hit, I accidentally won three of the first four immunity challenges. I say accidentally not in the sense that I was trying to lose and fucked up, but I wasn’t fighting to win them either. They did exactly what I was prepared to face, which was to make my threat level in the game huge. The first time I didn’t have immunity at F10, my name was already out there, Bryce told me that it came from Aaron. Up to this point, I was very much against being the one to say any names for votes. The immunity challenge wins were putting enough of a bullseye on my chest, and I couldn’t afford to seem like I was trying to run things as well. However, Aaron was also my Cthulhu’s Lair target, and I needed to secure another power in the game for protection. Him saying my name first gave me license to push for him to go without seeming suspicious or controlling the shape of the game, to everyone else it looked like I just wanted to get out the person who was coming for me first. Aaron did leave and I was able to enter the Lair one more time, to get a Friendship Bracelet, which linked two players for two rounds, making them unable to vote for each other. Losing the F8 challenge was the first time my game was truly in danger. Everyone from swap white who wasn’t OG white tribe was gone, people were starting to pull real plans together, and I knew I’d be the first on their list. I started by playing the Friendship Bracelet on Devon, who I knew was going to be coming for me, and who already had immunity so it cut down on the number of rounds the bracelet would affect my vote, bc I couldn’t vote for him anyway. The morning of the vote, I went to Su, who I believed to be the second largest threat in the eyes of the other players, after me. Over the course of two hours, and a LOT of words, I talked him through telling me I was the vote, admitting that he was one of the main people who set it up, getting him to see that without me still in the game, his place becomes a lot dicier, telling me who his ideal final three was (himself/Chloe/Joey), getting him on board with flipping the vote onto Ian, and getting him to do the work for it with the other players because I had a class to teach by then. The main point that I tried to sell was that his best move would be to keep me in the game to keep eyes off him for another couple of rounds, secure his ideal final three, then vote me out at F6 ;), when his final three deal could have the majority after I left and walk to the end. It worked, and Ian left. I won the next immunity by working at the flash game enough to get a perfect score, and get me through another round. At F6, the time had come, I only spoke with Su and Devon in sad tones, I sat out of the immunity challenge because it was one where others could target players and I knew I wouldn’t win anyway, I seemed to have accepted my fate at the end of my F8 deal. But I had the Legacy Advantage that no one knew the truth about, that I’d successfully kept through 12 votes. After he won immunity, I told Bryce the truth, and we split our votes on Joey and Devon, with Joey being the main target to break up Su’s F3 plans, and make the rest of the game a lot more open to opportunities. I again won F5 immunity by setting alarms to stay up all night for the challenge. At F4, I became vulnerable for what I thought would be the end of the road. I knew I was getting votes from Chloe and Su, and Bryce was super torn by his decision. At 1:30, an hour before the votes were due, he messaged me saying he was going to vote me out. And I fought him on it, trying to convince him that Su was the bigger threat to his game and the things he’d try to prove in his opening statement, that he and I played different enough games that there would be things he would be able to take sole credit for instead of fighting against Su’s speech and assertions, and who the jury chose to believe. And 25 minutes later, Su was messaging me saying I’d done it and we were going to fire. I honestly should not still be here, and I’m amazed I get to write this statement in the first place. For the entire second half of this game, I was the big threat everyone knew they’d have to clear out. At some point, I think everyone on the jury except maybe Jake wanted to vote me out, five of you did vote for me, one of you twice (<3 Susan). My path from about F9 through the end of the game is one of the most hectic paths I’ve ever walked to get here, and I think I’ve dodged more direct attempts on my life in this game than I have in the last six months of other games. Getting to this point took a few wins, one strong deceit that paid off in a big way, a lot of words, and a lot of luck. And it took the drive to never accept the position I was in as the end of the road. The target on me grew with every vote, and I’m proud of the way I elevated myself and my gameplay to match it. I think I excelled this season because I came into merge with a complete understanding of my problematic position in the game, and took solid steps every day to leverage it, to turn it into two more days, and then two days after that, into a game that could not only get me to FTC, but get me here with enough of a story to win. I hope it was enough. To that end, I look forward to any questions, statements, personal attacks, and anything in between that you might have for me. And no matter the outcome, thanks to you all for the ride. <3 Category:Blog posts